Promesa Rota
by Valentia-Crzn
Summary: Te entregue mi vida, te demostré cuanto te amaba. Y simplemente fui un juguete para ti. Ahora yo te juzgare por ello.


**Promesa Rota**

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto–Sama.

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo nocturno había sucumbido ante las nueves. La lluvia azotaba con rudeza el suelo haciendo casi imposible la visibilidad de las calles. Pocas eran las gentes que se atrevían a salir de sus casas, llevando en sima todo cuanto pudieran para impedir pillar un resfriado.

.

.

En una cafetería poca gente se encontraba alojado, entre la multitud se sentía la esencia de alguien sufriendo, sentada en lo mas recóndito del establecimiento. Llevaba mas de tres horas postrada en aquel sitio simplemente ordenado café, impidiendo que el dueño del local le corriera por no pedir nada para consumir. Volvió a sorber otro poco de su bebida sintiendo como el liquido caliente traspasaba su garganta.

.

.

Su ropa no era la mejor que estuviera luciendo. Llevaba en sima unos pantalones vaqueros color negro. Una chamarra en color blanca la cual le que daba holgada y su rostro no era visible debido a la capucha que llevaba en sima.

.

.

Tomo su bolsa en manos sacando unos billetes pagando su última taza de té. Entre su búsqueda sus dedos tocaron un objeto envuelto en una fina tela de lana. Sintió como de nueva cuentas las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir de sus ojos. Pago de inmediato su bebida saliendo del lugar, por lo visto la lluvia había cesado un poco.

.

.

Se detuvo en la salida sintiendo la nostalgia embargar su cuerpo. Sintiendo el dolor de su corazón cuando su padre le despojo de todo sus bienes. El odio de su hermana y primo cuando se enteraron de su desgracia. Con sumo cuidado se quito la capucha dejando en descubierto sus bellas facciones. Sus ojos simplemente mostraban soledad amarga.

.

.

Sin saber a donde ir comenzó a caminar al lugar donde le conoció por primera vez. El lugar donde su vida fue marcada.

.

.

–_Es un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. _

_._

_Se sonrojo ante tal gesto tan delicado. _

_._

–_Mu…mucho gusto. –El nerviosismo se hizo presente. _

–_Que tal si vamos por algo de tomar. –Pidió sin dejarla de mirar. _

–_Yo… yo tengo que irme…_

–_Por favor –suplico el pelinegro. _

–_Vale. –Titubeó sin saber si aquello era la mejor opción. _

.

.

Aquel entonces su vida dio un giró inesperado. Sus palabras de confianza que le fue dando ayudaron el los momentos en que más necesitaba compañía. Su vida fue cambiando sintiéndose maravillada por el destino por habérselo topado.

.

.

Siguió deambulando, sintiéndose más miserable consigo misma. Cuantas veces le habían advertido que aquel sujeto no era alguien en quien fiar. Su hermana menor fue la primera quien replico diciéndole que el simplemente buscaba provecho en ella. .

.

.

–_Por favor, hermana. –Volvió a insistir. –Por que me importas es por eso que te lo digo. _

–_Mientes –Grito _

–_No estoy mintiendo. A él no le importas. _

_._

_Un golpe resonó en la habitación de ambas hermanas. La mirada de Hanabi era de completo asombros. Llevo una de sus manos al lugar donde su hermana, aquella hermana que tanto admiraba, le había abofeteado. Hinata sentía como todo su cuerpo le temblaba, era la primera vez que golpeaba a su hermana menor. _

_._

–_Hanabi… yo… _

–_Olvidadlo – Sabiendo que sus ojos le traicionarían en cualquier momento. –Has lo que desees con tu vida. _

.

.

Llevo ambas manos a su rostro, ocultando sus sollozos. Desde aquel incidente Hanabi le estuvo evadiendo. Más de muchas ocasiones trato de disculparse pero su hermana nunca se lo permitió. A su mente el recuerdo de padre gritándoles por haber cometido tal estupidez. La estupidez de haber entregado su cuerpo a alguien quien nunca le quiso.

.

.

Su padre, Hiashi, le despojo de todos sus vienes. Dejándola completamente en la miseria. Y cuando creyó que aún tenia donde vivir… las cosas dieron un giro cruel en su vida.

.

.

–_Padre me ha corrido de su casa –Las lagrimas no cesaban. –Por favor, permíteme quedarme acá. _

–_Lo lamento Hi-na-ta. Pero me e aburrido de ti. –Palabras tan fuertes imposibles de creer. _

–_De… de que hablas. Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos. _

–_Es que acaso no te das cuenta. Simplemente fuiste un juguete para mí, un juguete del cual me he aburrido. –Una sonrisa de completa arrogancia se pinto en su labio. _

–_Todo lo que me dijiste fueron mentiras. –Bajo la mirada. –Te entregue todo cuanto tuve, mi cuerpo, y para ti fue un simple juego. _

–_Esa es mi manera de ser. –Detrás de él una mujer hizo su aparición abrazando a Sasuke por detrás. –Sino te importa tengo mucho que hacer. –Sin decir más cerró la puerta. _

.

.

Sujeto con fuerza su bolsa. Cuanto había perdido por un amor no correspondido. Cuanto daño le causo a su hermana por no haberle escuchado. Desde el momento en que su padre se entero se convirtió en la deshonra de su la familia. La mujer que se entrego a un hombre que no le amaba.

.

.

De su bolsa saco el objeto que siempre llevaba consigo. Desde que él le traiciono. Sus piernas se detuvieron de forma automática cuando llego a su objetivo. Contempló el hermoso paisaje nocturno de aquel parque. Era extraño ya no sentir dolor alguno, sus ojos habían dejado de derramar lagrimas, su corazón dejo de latir en el momento en que él había muerto. Volvió a acariciar el objeto que aún mantenía envuelto. Sus ojos brillaron con orgullos cuando sus delicadas manos revelaron que es lo que escondía.

.

.

–_Relájate, Hyūga. Estas actuando de una forma poco inusual. _

– _¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablar. _

–_Es que acaso deseas…_

–_Por ti e arruinado mi vida. Por ti golpee a mi hermana. Por ti deje todo cuanto tuve, sólo para que al final dijeras que era un juguete. _

_._

_Sasuke miro en dirección opuesta, verle ahí, parada con un arma apuntándole en la cabeza, mientras le gritaba sus verdades. Su mayor prioridad era quitarle el arma y lo demás era fácil. Pero como acercarte a alguien que esta completamente loco. _

_._

–_Si me matas sabes que iras a para a la cárcel. _

–_Me da igual que pase conmigo si con ello puedo impedir que juegues con alguien más. _

_._

_Sin pensarlo, Sasuke se abalanzo contra ella. Hinata al no mirarle de frente solo pudo sentir el momento en que Sasuke trato de quitarle el arma. Era una batalla por ver quien podía quedarse con el arma, una batalla en la cual sin ser ambos consientes el gatillo fue jalado. _

_._

_Completo silencio reino. Segundos más tarde sangre comenzó a brotar. Hinata se apartó rápidamente comprobando que la sangre no era de ella. Sasuke respiraba con dificultad aún tumbado en el suelo. _

_._

–_Maldita. ¿Por qué?_

–_Por haber roto tú promesa. –Lo último que Sasuke observo en sus ojos fue un vacío sin fin. Un segundo disparo fue todo para cerrar la amargura de su vida. _

.

.

Sujetaba con suma delicadeza el arma que había matado al desgraciado que destruyo su vida. Ocultar sus huellas resulto lo mas sencillo en su vida. Ahora cada noche visitaba el parque recordando el momento en que su vida se volvió mierda. Una promesa rota es capas de sacar lo más oscuro que un ser humano pueda tener.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A **Fin de la historia.


End file.
